Life Moves On
by mistyrose120
Summary: Post season two finale, Bellamy misses Clarke but he can't do anything about the hole she left in his heart, that is until an unexpected walk in the forest leads him back to her. But the ground is a tricky place and things don't always go as planned.


**Author's Note: This is my first 100 fanfic and only my second time publishing a story. I hope you all like it and any feedback you can give would be amazing. Thanks for taking the time to read my story, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

It had been a stressful day at camp for Bellamy Blake and he just wanted to get some time away. It was on days like today that he missed Clarke the most. He thought about the day she left often. He replayed it a million times in his head thinking of what he should have done or said to make her stay. He came to the conclusion after many sleepless nights that the answer was nothing. She needed time to find who she was again, but still that thought never made him feel any better.

He walked through the forest away from camp wondering how many times he had strolled through these same woods looking for her. He found himself doing it often, maybe he was hunting or patrolling or he just needed time away but whenever he was outside the walls he looked for her. Not that he ever found anything but he never stopped hoping.

On this particular day he left camp because he couldn't stand the way Octavia had been arguing again that they should go back to Mount Weather and look for more supplies. Jasper of course had been against this.

Once they had killed everyone in Mount Weather they had gone in and taken some much needed supplies. They had taken seeds and tools they needed to start a garden, along with medical supplies. It had been four months since then and they were doing well with the garden. Soon they would have some fresh fruit and veggies that they had grown themselves.

Since the garden was turning out so well the camp had been split for a few months on whether or not they should go back to scavenge for more supplies or if they should leave it alone since they had what they needed. The people who wanted to scavenge for more supplies had argued that there could be more to find in the bunker. People on the other side of the argument thought that they should leave Mount Weather alone. They had taken enough from Mount Weather and should be treating the place like a burial site that shouldn't be disturbed.

Frankly Bellamy was tired of hearing the argument especially because his little sister saw it one way and his friend saw it another. They both wanted him to take sides because his opinion had a lot of weight around camp even with the adults. He was done with it, he was letting Abby try and work it out but that didn't stop them from trying to get his opinion or endorsement.

He heard a twig snap which brought him out of his thoughts. He cursed himself for not paying more attention. Since the battle with Mount Weather the grounders had stayed to their side of the forest and the people of the ark had stuck to theirs. There was still uneasy peace but no one knew how long it would last. He relaxed the moment he saw a deer come out of the woods. Maybe he could get some good hunting in after all and this day wouldn't be a total waste.

He crouched down using the foliage as cover. He knew he was downwind or the deer would have never walked so close to him in the first place. He was just thinking that it was his lucky day when a spear came out of no where. He felt nothing at first and then looked down to see blood pooling down his pant leg. He thought he heard someone shout his name but he couldn't be sure and then the world went black.

* * *

Bellamy wasn't sure where he was but he felt really cozy. He was laying on something warm and soft. He wanted to snuggle in closer but he shot up suddenly when he remembered he had passed out. He saw spots at the edge of his vision so it took him a moment before he could take in his surroundings.

It looked to him like he was in an old house. He was surprised any structure like this had survived the war. The walls looked dirty but stable, pieces of the floor were missing but all in all the house looked in to be in pretty good shape. It seemed to be made out of trees with a fireplace in the corner of the room. He thought he learned about places like these in earth study classes, it was something people used a long time ago to go hunting and fishing, cabins he thought they were called.

He was sitting on a makeshift bed on the side of the room opposite the fireplace. He looked behind him to see a door that must lead to the forest. He tried to swing his legs over the side of the bed but pain shot through his left leg. He cursed under his breath trying to fight through the pain to try and stand. If someone was going to attack him, he wanted to be ready for it.

"What the hell are you doing!?" the angry voice shouted from the doorway. He recognized it immediately, it was Clarke. He whipped his head around so fast he probably got whip lash. There she was striding towards him and looked pissed off as ever but Bellamy was so happy just to see her again.

"Are you trying to rip your stitches out Bellamy?"

Okay at first he had been shocked but now she was starting to piss him off a little. He had missed her so much in the last four months, hadn't she felt the same? He realized she was waiting for him to speak, "You haven't seen me in four months and that's the first thing you want to say?" He saw her face fall and just for a moment he saw all the weight she had been carrying since the moment they pulled that lever in Mount Weather.

She stuttered for a moment, "I...I...Bellamy I'm sorry." He didn't think he just did. He reached out his arms and pulled her into them. She folded into his arms like a ragdoll and his heart broke at the thought of her being alone for all those months.

"I told you Clarke we did that together. I will always forgive you." He felt her relax into his arms and for the first time in a long time he felt at home once again. He missed her guidance and wisdom. Without her around he had felt like a lost little boy at times, she had been his voice of reason since the moment he stepped on the ground. Now it was his turn to be her conscious.

"Clarke where have you been these past months? Please come home we need you," it came out as more of a plea than he had meant it to be. She moved to stand up clearly not wanting to fight while he was holding her.

"Bellamy you don't need me, I mean I can't do anything right. Look what I did to your leg."

Now he was confused, "It looks like you patched me up after a grounder shot me with a spear."

"Bellamy," she said her voice sounding sad and irritated, "I shot you. It was an accident of course, I was trying to hunt the deer and I didn't see you."

"Wait Clarke you shot me!" the words had come out sharper than he intended. He didn't mean it that way he was just surprised. He saw the hurt wash over her face and she got a far away look meaning that she was probably thinking about Mount Weather again. He had to stop her thoughts before it went any further, "Clarke it's not a big deal I was just surprised. I know you would never hurt me."

She turned her back to him and started putting the wood in the fireplace. She was silent for a moment before she spoke, "I don't know what I would or wouldn't do anymore Bellamy."

He felt his heart break for her. He wanted to take away his friends pain and make her whole again. She had done the same thing for him once and he felt so helpless to return the favor, "Clarke, please you aren't a monster you're a doctor, a healer and most of all you are my friend and co-leader."

She turned around and he could see the tears in her eyes that had yet to fall, "Bellamy I don't know who I am anymore."

He moved from the bed trying to be as careful with his leg as possible. He knew she would be mad as hell if he ripped his stitches out. She eyed him carefully as he came over, he knew she wanted to see what he was about to do but the doctor in her was saying that she should scold him. Finally the doctor side won once he had almost reached her, "Bellamy you really shouldn't-" His lips cut her off, he wasn't sure what made him do it. He just needed to show her that he didn't think she was a monster actually he thought she was the farthest thing from one.

At first she didn't respond and he wondered for a moment if she was going to slap him, but then her lips kissed his back. He moved to nibble on her lower lip and she gasped. He took the opportunity to move his tongue into her mouth and she responded by sliding her fingers under the hem of his shirt. He knew that if they continued this he wouldn't be able to stop himself and as much as he wanted this he couldn't not right now. He liked her but he didn't want her to think that he was only after sex.

He pulled away from her even though he wanted to stay like that forever. He felt like he had done something wrong almost like he touched this perfect person that he had always wanted but told himself he could never have. Clarke had been that girl for him but he didn't realize how much he had needed her until she left, "Clarke I...I didn't mean to do that it just happened."

He looked up at her and for the first time since they pulled that lever he saw a smile, "Blake never be sorry for being a good kisser." He felt his mouth drop open at her words and she even let out a little laugh. "Now you have a couple of days to get that leg healed up and then were going back to camp."

He felt lighter than air, "Wait your coming back to camp?"

Her eyes darkened when he said camp, "I'm not coming back but what kind of doctor would I be if I made you walk all the way back to camp by yourself."

He saw the sadness in her face and he wished he could take all the pain she felt and make it go away. She looked down at his leg and made a face that told him he was going to be scolded again and this time she wouldn't let him kiss her out of it. He put his hands up in mock surrender and moved to lay back on the bed.

He watched as she went back to starting to fire, "So you never did tell me, did you catch the deer?"

She snorted in response, "No I caught some asshat insead."

He laughed at her, "I don't know that sounds like a pretty good tradeoff."

She stood and flashed him a smile that he had missed the most when she was gone. Smiles were rare on the ground and he would take them where he could get them. Especially since Clarke had one of the best ones he had ever seen.

She shuffled her feet next to the bed looking unsure and if there was one thing Clarke wasn't it was unsure. "What's the matter?" he could even hear the smile in his voice, "You know I don't mind sharing the bed." He had noticed earlier that there had only been this little bed in the corner and had figured it was hers.

She let out a huff, "Well then move over you're taking up all the bed."

He shifted his weight to the other side of the bed. They would both have to spoon to sleep in the bed since it was small but that didn't really bother him. She took off her jacket and laid it next to the bed slipping next to him under the covers.

Her back was to him and she was trying to maintain a little space between them but it didn't work when the bed was so small. She was pressed against him and he couldn't lie it was pretty hot. When he had first come to Earth he had slept with lots of women but he always made them leave they never spent the night. Somehow even though they didn't have sex this felt more intimate than all those other women combined. He heard her breath become even and he moved to kiss the crown of her head. "Goodnight princess," he said into her hair.

* * *

When Bellamy woke he was initial thought was here am I. It took him a few seconds to remember he was in Clarke's bed. He realized that in the middle of the night they had moved positions. He was laying on his back and she had her head on his chest. Bellamy thought she looked beautiful with her blond hair tumbling down her back and her face so tranquil. He couldn't remember ever seeing Clarke so at ease.

She shifted in her sleep pressing even closer into him letting out a content sigh. He smiled to himself at the thought that he might be the one making her so at ease. Ever since he was little he was used to people relying on him. He had come to like the idea of Clarke needing him because he needed her just as much.

"Are you just going to stare at me for the rest of the day or do you want to help me get breakfast together." He was a little shocked he didn't know Clarke was awake.

"I'm just waiting on you princess."

Clarke moved to get up and Bellamy followed in suit. They spent the rest of the day gathering fruit and water for the journey back to camp. While working they talked about dumb things or sometimes bickered over nothing. He had missed just talking with her most of all.

After a long day they crawled into bed together much like they had the night before. He was starting to drift off to sleep when Clarke's voice brought him back, "I'm scared to go back to camp tomorrow."

He was baffled by her admission, "why?"

"Well what if everyone hates me for what I did."

"Clarke," he said needing her to understand how he felt, "no one hates you."

She looked up with him with eyes full of something he didn't recognize. He wanted to kiss her again and not just out of hunger but a real kiss. He had fallen for Clarke and he wanted her to know that.

He moved in their lips only inches apart. Suddenly a loud bang made them scramble from the bed. They both had quick reflexes because of their past experience on Earth. Unfortunately they weren't fast enough. A rough voice called to them from the doorway, "Either of you move one inch and I'll kill you where you stand."

Bellamy knew that the voice meant business and he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to face the man in the doorway and it was the first time he got a good look at him. The guy looked ruthless, he had a scar running down the left side of his pale face and his cloths were all ragged and torn. Behind him stood about five more men all looking battle worn and just as heartless.

"Well now that I have your attention, I need you two little love birds to come with me."

Bellamy felt his blood boil, "Like hell we will."

The man's face became a sneer making his scar even worse, "It doesn't seem like you have much of a choice."

Bellamy hated the fact that he was right, as much as he wanted to fight these men he knew he was outnumbered. The men came up behind them and tied their hands together. He wanted to fight but he couldn't risk Clarke being hurt. Bellamy just had to bide his time until they could escape. But who knows how long that would be.


End file.
